Hidden Desire
by SpitFire45
Summary: This is a Yoshiki x Satoshi I hope you enjoy! This is also my first yaoi story PLEASE BE EASY ON ME!
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside I always had feelings for Satoshi. I knew people would never accept the real me though so I kept it locked inside. Even when I started to like Ayumi I still had feelings for him and I knew that he would think I was weird if I ever told him. I had to do something about it but how?

"Earth to Shiki, can you hear me?" Seiko startled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry I kind of have things on my mind..." I ended my sentence with a sigh.

It was the end of class and we were just hanging out in the room until Ms. Yui came back to dismiss us. I hadn't noticed how much I was staring at Satoshi. I tried to dismiss it by flicking my eyes away. Seiko shook my shoulder trying to gather my attention.

"How bout' we talk somewhere a bit more private?" Seiko pulled me by the wrist out of the room.

"What do you want Seiko?" I look down the hall trying to look like I'm not interested in what she had to say.

"I know your little secret!" Seiko said in almost a teasing tone.

"Wha... What?!" I slingshot my head in her direction.

"I said that I know your secret, I know you like Satoshi." She gave me a smug smile.

"What?! That's absurd why would I ever like that guy? Plus what do you mean by 'like'?" I roll my eyes and try to keep myself from blushing.

"I meal 'like' by your attracted to him and I know it I've seen how you look at him there is no denying it I have proof!" She giggled and kept waving her finger around.

"What! No way I'm not gay and everyone knows it!" My face turned red with shyness and rage.

"You don't have to be gay to like a guy you know." She gave me another smug smile.

"What do you know about me!?" I let out a long sigh and ran my fingers through my hair still with remnants of a blush on my face.

"I know a lot more about us than you know." A hint of a secret left her lips.

"You like Naomi?" I gave my best shot to solve her secret.

She nodded her head in agreement. She gave me a nice smile that said 'I understand you and how you feel'.

"Look I want to help you. You have no chance against Naomi and I have no chance against Satoshi. So if we work together we both have a chance to get our own happy ending." She stuck out her right hand looking for me to return the favor.

"Fine I'll work with you, but on one condition you don't tell anyone about this and you don't mention that I have a thing for Satoshi." I stuck out my hand and shook hers.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" She smiled and walked back into the room.

I had my doubts though. Could she really pull this off? Maybe, but I'll have to find that out later when whatever plan she worked up in her devious mind was put into action. Satoshi and Yoshiki I laughed a little at the thought of it, but I shook my head slightly and walked back into the room.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! This is not the end :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Yui came back and excused us from class it must have been about 45 minuets since I talked to Seiko and I was still a bit skeptical about it that's when it got really scary.

"YOSHIKI I HAVE THE PLAN FINISHED!" The very loud and not to mention high pitched voice called behind me.

I put my hands over Seiko's mouth to keep her quiet and pushed her against the wall. Having her mouth covered still didn't help though she kept talking thorough my hands in a muffled voice.

"What did I tell you about keeping my secret!" I silently screamed at her but luckily everyone was already further down the hall.

I removed my hands from her mouth to let her speak. She talked quickly but clearly.

"I have devised the perfect plan while we were waiting!" She screeched with excitement.

"Already? This better not be a waste of my time Seiko!" I still didn't trust her.

"I promise you it's not and the plan will go into effect immediately!" She gave me a big grin.

"Immediately?!" I had some worry still in my thought I didn't know if I was, say, 'COMPLETELY' ready.

"Hey I said I'd help you and I am, come follow me!" She skipped back to the group nearly at the door.

How could I even trust her but I knew Seiko was fast paced she was an optimist and very devious and that didn't mix. She was the ONLY one I could trust though so I had to. She pulled me aside when I exited the school building.

"I have my plan in action, but I'll call you when I need you I'll give you time, location, and all that stuff just relax for now." She gave me a reassuring smile and wandered off.

"Ok..." I pretty much said to myself because she was already to far to her my voice.

I walked home and collapse onto my bed and flip open my phone with only one unread message from my sister, Miki, she always looks after me. I opened the message with one press of a button.

'Hey brother I was just calling in to say hi! How are you doing I haven't seen you in a while and I miss you a lot! It must be lonely for you to living alone and all that. I hope to see you soon! I love you Yoshiki! Call me when you have time! ~Miki'

I smile at the message. I love you too Miki. Now that I think about it it is lonely but I manage maybe I'll see Miki soon too, but not now all I can do is wait. I stare at the message for a while re reading it until the caller ID covers the message, it's Seiko.

"Hello?" I say in an unsurprised monotone.

"Hey! Yoshiki meet me at the park it 20 minuets you'll miss all the fun!" She hung up right after that and left me hanging on what her plan was.

I ran over to the park, I couldn't walk because the park was to far from my apartment building. I saw Seiko standing at the front gates under a street light looking like an informant from a spy movie. I hadn't noticed how dark it already was not pitch black but late afternoon.

"Come, they won't be able to see us from here!" She pulled me by the wrist once again to behind some thick brush. Immediately following the sound of footsteps.

Then there was only silence and on the path was Satoshi and Naomi just standing there.

"So... You don't like me?" Naomi finally broke the silence

"No! Of corse I like you!" Satoshi's words caused Naomi to blush a little bit but she denied it.

"I don't believe you... I'm sorry." Soft sobs could be heard in the distance.

Satoshi sighed and sluggishly walked away. Was this Seiko's plan to break them up? I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for them.

"Now that they are in fragile state we can move in." She gave me a thumbs up.

"Will this affect them a lot?" I couldn't help asking.

"It's water under the bridge they'll forgive each other eventually." She seemed a bit off about it too but she kept her stand."Wait for it, he'll call you to talk about it."

"How do you know?" I asked kind of lost

"Friends look to friends in times of need, oh! And I made sure that Morishige was busy and couldn't take the call!" She couldn't help but giggle at the thoughts and I had no intention on finding out what she did.

She hopped away like she always did and left me there. I walked back to the apartment with my phone clutched in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the table with my head in my hands. I stare at my cell phone. Why am I even waiting? I let out a long soft sigh and start to drift off to sleep. Then my cell rang and I jolted from being awoken. It was Satoshi. I blushed a bit.

"Hello?" I tried to answer calmly.

"Hey Kishinuma... I need to talk to you... C- can you come over?" He sounded like he was holding back. Was he crying?

"Sure I'll be over in a bit." He was my friend, but I wanted that to change.

I was a little at war with myself. Should I tell him? Should I not?! I ended up deciding that I would not let Seiko's work be put to waste! I knocked at his door and it opened almost immediately. He had been crying, but I wasn't surprised.

"Hey, Yoshiki, come in." He and I were the only ones there. The house was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Even Yuka was gone.

"My family is out, I'm the only one here." He spoke softly.

Perfect! I thought now that we were alone it would only be between us. I followed him up to his bedroom and he slumped onto his bed and I sat down next to him.

"Look, Yoshiki, ... I called you here for a reason..." He tried to sound calm bit it wasn't really working.

"What is it?" His answer took me by complete surprise.

"I like you ok!" He shouted loudly past a lump in his throat.

My jaw dropped. He feels the same way about me?! I was surprised yet happy. I thought he called me to talk about Naomi but it wasn't. I felt my face go hot, and I knew my face must have been frozen in astonishment because he just stated.

"I- I... Like you too!" That was all I could say I was so frozen that I couldn't talk or think clearly.

Satoshi smiled and blushed.

I leaned in fast and pressed my lips against his. I caught him by surprise and he just sat there for a minute then it sunk in. He kissed me back and slung his arms over my shoulders. He was very light for a guy. I grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth. I slid my own tongue into his mouth searching for his. He verified the location by bringing it up to mine. I could feel my jeans get tighter.

"Y- Yuka!?" Satoshi quickly pulled away from me.

"O-onii-chan?..." Yuka stood at the doorway with a mixed look of surprise, sadness, and confusion.

I got up from where I sat.

"I should go..." I walked past the saddened Yuka.

I headed for the door when I heard Yuka call after me.

"Kishinuma!" I spun around and felt a blast of pain.

Yuka kicked me straight in the crotch. She got me by my shirt collar and pulled me down to her level of vision.

"Onii-chan is mine and you can't take him away from me! I swear if you get caught by me again you'll regret it." Yuka was being deadly serious. She had never acted like this before till now.

She released my collar. I practically ran out the door after my encounter with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeez!" My heart quickened.

She may be younger than me but she's stronger than she looks. She's crazy! Why does she want her brother so badly anyways? I got back to my apartment for the third time today. I decided to get some sleep for tomorrow. So much had happened in the last couple of hours that it was hard to go over.

I woke up the next morning. It was Saturday, but it didn't feel like any other day. This one felt special, I thought about the kiss I shared with Satoshi. I wanted to see him again, soon. My phone chimed, it was a text from Seiko.

[ Hey, Kishinuma, I got a text from Satoshi saying he wants to meet you later! ]

I thought about my tangle with Yuka the night before. I sighed I really wanted to see him but Yuka must be watching him 24/7 now. Then I had an epiphany. I could get Seiko to distract Yuka for a while. I quickly texted her back.

[ Seiko I was wondering if you could get Yuka to do something with you or somewhat like that. ]

She replied back

[ ahhhhhh getting rid of her I see I can't imagine what she did to you to make me get her out of the way, she's very protective you know! ]

I rolled my eyes but she had a point.

[ well can you? ]

She had an ecstatic reply.

[ Of course! She's really cute! Ya sure why not! ]

I had a flow of relief.

[ thanks Seiko I owe you one! ]

I got out of my uniform, that I slept in, and changed into everyday wear. My heart quickened in pace. Was I ready to see him again? I took in a deep breath. Yes I am I didn't want fear to get in my way.

I called up Satoshi.

"Hi, Yoshiki!" He sounded very shy but excited.

"Hey, Satoshi, Seiko said you wanted to see me." I laid back on my bed.

"Ya I do, is it ok if I come over?" He was breathing heavy.

"Sure, that's ok with me." I was staying cool but inside I was jumping up and down.

"A-Alright! I'll be over in 20 minutes!" He answered happily and hung up.

I couldn't wait, but what would we do. My mind went everywhere and anywhere. I thought up even to go in THAT direction. The doorbell woke me from my thoughts. It was Satoshi at the door and he was blushing hard. I opened the door.

"Hey Satoshi!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Yoshiki!" He turned red.

"Come in I've been waiting." I tried to add slyness to my voice.

He and I walked up to my room. I wanted to continue where we left off. He and I sat on my bed and Satoshi wrapped his legs around my waist and kissed me hard. I kissed him back, I could feel the boner in his pants.

I pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him by the shoulders. He had a deep red blush sprawled across his face. I kissed his neck and he let out a small moan. I licked and bit Satoshi's neck softly his blush turned to an even darker red. I pulled off his shirt and kissed down his chest. He let out a cute squeak. I reached into his pants and stroked his member lightly and Satoshi moaned loudly. For once I was happy I lived alone.

I slid off his pants to get a better view. I licked the tip of his member, Satoshi tensed up.

"N-no please..." He was nervous and a bit shaken. He didn't know what to do.

"What's the matter?" I gave him a sly smile "Never gone down before, Satoshi?" I chuckled, trying to be a tease.

He laid there speechless. I continued and took his member into my mouth. I licked and sucked and Satoshi's blush worsened and he let out a couple groans.

"P-please s-stop Yoshiki I'm going to c-c!" Satoshi came in my mouth I swallowed and wiped my chin.

I turned him over and entered a couple fingers into his hole.

"A-Agh!" Satoshi let out a yelp of pain. He slowly adjusted and was breathing heavy. I added another finger and he tensed up a bit but adjusted more quickly.

I removed my pants and slowly put my member in his hole. Satoshi let out another cry of pain and gripped the sheets. He was really tight and tried my best not to hurt him more than I already had. More and more he relaxed and was moaning again.

"Ah-Ah Yoshiki!" Satoshi moaned loudly.

I went deeper in and sped up my thrusts. Satoshi let out hot heavy breaths. We were both so close to finishing.

"Y-YOSHIKI!" Satoshi yelled and he came.

I gave a last thrust and finished inside Satoshi. I pulled out collapsed onto the bed next to him. Satoshi wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Yoshiki." He blushed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. So was I, I whispered back.

"I love you too." I smiled and hugged him back.

The End

( I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY. SINCE ITS MY FIRST TIME I GAVE IT MY BEST EFFORT AND HOPE IT CAME OUT TO YOUR GUYS' LIKING, UNFORTUNATELY I HAD TO CUT IT A BIT SHORT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MUCH FREE TIME AT THE MOMENT AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND ^^ THANKS FOR READING! )


End file.
